Pride and Frost
by TokiFacilier
Summary: Follows the storyline of Avengers but with a new character, Maya. Maya is Phil Coulson's daughter and when she is placed on the helicarrier with the Avengers her whole life changes. Maya wants to become an agent just like her father, but will his over-protectiveness of her crush her dreams? Also, Steve and Maya slowly start falling in love. Hopefully their love will last.


Hey guys! This is a fanfic I decided to do. I'll put up one or two chapters and see how you like it. If you like it I'll keep adding to it. Please rate, follow, and review! I don't own anything but my OC's. And I also won't be updating as much because school starts on Monday (it's Friday).

* * *

I woke up abruptly to my phone. It was buzzing like crazy. "Hi dad" I said, stifling a yawn. "Maya I need you to be ready to leave as soon as possible. I'll explain everything when I see you." "OK, bye." I understood that this was something big by the way that he spoke. After all, my dad was Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I'm Maya Coulson. I'm 18 and live by myself mostly because dad was always out on business. I've wanted to be like my dad since I was a little girl, but he's too over protective.

I quickly packed the essentials as someone knocked on the door. I was hoping it was dad, but it was Agent Rivera standing in the doorway. She was 22, was my height though, and had bright red hair. "I'm here to escort you to S.H.I.E.L.D's new base of operation. You will be under protection until the level 7 has been cleared." She sounded very business-like. I felt my eyes pop out of my head. My dad told me about the levels of emergencies and this was the worst.

Agent Rivera took my suitcase and led me to the car. It was an ugly car, but military cars weren't always the prettiest. It was a green camouflage jeep with tinted windows. Rivera didn't say much except my dad would be waiting for me. I fell asleep on the way to a restricted area. From there we boarded a helicopter heading out to sea. Was the new base in the middle of the ocean? What happened to the original base?

A few hours later we landed on the platform of S.H.I.E.L.D's new base. It was huge! From outside it looked like a military aircraft carrier.

"Ms. Coulson it's good to see you again." I turned around and saw Nick Fury walking toward me. He held out his hand, "It's nice to see you again Director Fury." I said taking his hand. "Your father will be back. He had to… pick up a new recruit." He smiled.

He went inside to help with Agent Rivera and Agent Hill. I took a look around the deck. "Natasha!" I yelled running toward a red headed woman. She turned around and flashed a smile, "Hey kiddo." She ruffled my hair," And it's Agent Romanoff." she said chuckling. "is it really a level 7?" "Yeah it is pretty big, but I'll let your dad tell you." Natasha has being around since I was born and we became close friends. I always got along with her and Clint. I then noticed I still haven't seen Clint. "Where's Agent Barton?" Natasha's smile faded and she couldn't look me in the eye.

She glanced up, "Oh! Maya, this is Dr. Banner." I could tell she was changing the subject and worried me. A man, about average height, with brown hair came forward. I've read about Dr. Banner's 'accident' many times and he was as cautious as I've heard. "Um yeah, hi." he said, sorta sarcastically. "Hello Dr. Banner." I replied. "You can call me Bruce." He left, still searching the deck, stopping to inspect a plane. I could tell he wasn't on for conversation.

A helicopter landed on a different platform nearby. At first I saw my dad. I smiled and waved, when I saw him.

He stepped off the plane after my dad. He was tall, blonde, and pretty built. I knew he was Steve Rogers, or as the stories say Captain America. Of course my dad would pick him up. Steve was my dad's favorite superhero. I'll be surprised if he didn't ask him to sign his vintage Captain America trading cards already.

They walked over to Natasha and I. "I'm glad you got here safely." dad said, wrapping me in a hug. We broke apart, "This is Captain America." he said. Steve rolled his eyes, "Call me Steve, ms." He extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you." I took his hand. "I'm Maya Coulson." "So you're Phil's daughter?" "Yup," dad butted in. "My one and only daughter." he said, smiling. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I heard Natasha giggle.

"Maya, if you will come inside, I'll tell you everything." dad said. As I followed him I heard Steve greet Bruce. Dad led me down the hall. The inside of the base was huge. It had many hallways and doors to explore.

We came to a door down the third hallway. "This will be your room." I put my stuff on the floor and sat on the bed. Dad pulled a chair over from the desk in the room. "So there's a level 7?" I asked. "Yeah, you remember me telling you about the tesseract?" "Yeah. The source of energy that could wipe out the entire planet." I said. "Yeah that one." he replied. "It has been stolen, stolen by a very powerful person." I couldn't believe this. What would happen?

"His name is Loki. The God of Mischief." he said when I didn't reply. "Loki? Thor's brother and the Asgardian trickster?" I asked. "Yes and when he took the tesseract he did something to the mind of Dr. Selvig. Also to one of our agents." He looked at me to make sure I was okay. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as I realized who the agent was. "It's Clint isn't it?" he pulled me to him, like he did when I was little. That's when the tears came pouring out. Clint was my friend and I was scared. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." dad whispered to me.


End file.
